


Pink Roses

by kekiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekiri/pseuds/kekiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no accompanying fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Norachandrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norachandrabbles/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Pink roses symbolize trust, confidence, and happiness in Japan. I feel like this is a good representation of Sugawara and Oikawa, and of course their relationship.
> 
> I hope you like this as much as I enjoyed drawing it! also i hope i'm submitting it right


End file.
